


Midnight

by nocowardsoul



Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardsoul/pseuds/nocowardsoul
Summary: Sofia Salvara figures out everything.





	Midnight

"Lorenzo."

He was half asleep. The sound of his name roused him. "Huh?"

"The Midnighters were fake."

"What?"

"You see," said Sofia, "they were pretending to be the Midnighters. The men who spoke to you were associates of the Thorn of Camorr. It's all part of the scheme."

"To prevent us from going to the authorities, they told us the authorities were already involved."

"Exactly. I'll tell the whole story to Dona Vorchenza."

"An excellent idea. Even if she isn't the Spider -"

"Which she is."

"- she still has Duke Nicovante's ear."

"She's the Spider," said Sofia.


End file.
